


Talk to the Potential Kid-Napper

by MusicLover19



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Allison, College Student Stiles, Daddy Kink, Gifset, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Pet Play, Peter and Chris are friends, Poor Allison listening to them flirt, also DADDY KINK, references to pet play, second chapter will have, third chapter will have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: Stiles harrassed Allison until she agreed to facetime her father. Just to stop Stiles complaining about getting into a stranger's car because he could be kidnapped with how adorable his face is.





	1. FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> Gifs were from this tumblr; http://moonlettuce.tumblr.com/post/131449211729/x  
> Saw them and fell in love and had to do this. I would apologise but I am really not sorry one bit.

          

          

* * *

“Allison,” Stiles hissed when she hit the facetime button. “No! Not yet! Mute it! Quick!”

“Why?” Allison laughed, knowing that her dad wouldn’t answer on the first call anyway. He had never done, it was taken more as a warning to the second one.

“Because I don’t want him to hear my reaction!” Stiles continued to hiss, making Allison’s eyes roll since he had been the one to make this happen. “What if I say something stupid?”

“You always do,” Allison pointed out.

“Exactly!” Stiles flailed.

“I don’t even know why you insisted on this,” Allison shook her head. The call failed, like she had predicted.

“I want to know who I’ll be meeting at the airport,” Stiles huffed. He had finally given into Allison’s begs to go and meet her friends, plus it wasn’t as if he was spending a _real_ holiday away from his own dad. “I don’t want to be kidnapped by the wrong creep.”

“I’ll be with you,” Allison laughed, hitting the redial button.

“How can I trust you?” Stiles spluttered. “You would probably laugh your ass off if I went with the wrong person!”

“True,” Allison agreed with an unapologetic shrug.

“Holy shit!” Stiles gasped when the call finally was accepted. “ _That’s_ your dad?” Stiles asked, sending a glance to Allison before locking his gaze back onto the screen with a soft, “fuck yes daddy.”

“Oh my god,” Allison laughed, nudging Stiles. “Don’t say that! Hi dad,” she added, smiling at her father.

“But bitch, he’s a total daddy,” Stiles pointed out in a whisper. “Wait! Who’s that?” Stiles asked loudly as another face slide into view.

“I don’t know,” Allison groaned, sending her dad an apologetic look as he smiled. “Shush.”

“It’s working?” Chris asked amused, hearing Peter’s ‘ooh’ in his ear as he stepped into view of the screen. “Good. Move Peter,” he said before adding a, “hi sweetheart,” as he stood up to move away from Peter.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered, making Chris’ smirk grow and Peter laugh.

“I think the pretty boy wants you Christopher,” Peter said too quietly for the microphone to pick up, but it made Chris duck his head down as he sniggered.

“I guess this is your friend?” Chris asked pleasantly, his smile still in place as his eyes ran over Stiles’ face.

“Yes, this is Stiles,” Allison said, tilting her head towards the boy in question.

“Stiles?” they both heard Peter question from Chris’ end.

Chris turned the camera slightly more, cutting off half of his face.

“Hi, I’m Peter,” Peter purred, leaning further to the side as Chris continued to turn the camera away from him. “Oh, don’t do that,” the man seemed to pout as Allison and Stiles heard Chris laugh once again. “I was just saying hi.”

“Hi Peter,” Stiles smiled, already sure that he would enjoy Peter’s presence. “Mr. Argent,” he added.

“Oh darling, he’s Christopher,” Peter purred, pulling the camera from Chris’ grasp and holding it in front of his own face. “You are a pretty one.”

“Peter!” Chris snapped, moving behind Peter to see the screen once again. They both took note of Stiles’ pinkened cheeks.

“Fuck me,” Stiles whispered to himself.

“Should I leave you alone?” Allison asked with a laugh.

“With two daddies? Fuck yes,” Stiles pretty much exhaled the words, still managing to draw a snicker from Peter.

“So who’s Peter?” Allison asked, shaking her head at Stiles’ choice of words yet again.

“College friend,” Chris explained with a smile, taking the camera back with little fighting from Peter. “He moved back to town.”

“Are you two fucking?” Stiles blurted out. He seemed more shocked at his own words as he slapped a hand across his mouth as Allison dropped her head into her hands with a groan, already happy that she had enough forethought to prop the camera up.

“Why do you want to know _Stiles_?” Chris had practically purred his name, melting part of his brain. “I’m not entirely sure my daughter wants to hear anything about my conquests.”

Peter rested his head on Chris’ shoulder, giving Stiles a considering look.

“I always have room for another one gorgeous,” Peter said smoothly, giving the camera a wink.

“Calm down there Romeo,” Chris shook his head

“Yeah Romeo,” Stiles smirked. “Anyhow, I’m not sure you could handle me alone big guy,” Stiles grinned widely, ignoring Allison’s elbow in his ribs.

“Hear that handsome,” Peter smiled, almost matching Stiles’ grin. “I think he just propositioned the both of us.”

Allison just shook her head. She glared at her father, almost expecting him to put a stop to _whatever_ was going on. Instead, he merely grinned.

“Dad, Stiles,” she huffed again.

“What?” Stiles asked, frowning at Allison.

“You wanted to see him so he didn’t kidnap you, you’ve seen him,” Allison pointed out.

Stiles pouted at her for a second before letting his eyes move to the screen again, he nodded his head.

“Trust me, I plan to see more of him,” Stiles said seriously, earning laughter from Chris and Peter once again.

“So how has things been at home?” Allison asked loudly, drowning out the sound of laughter.

“It’s been good here,” Chris replied once he had stopped his laughter, but his smile was still in place. “How is college for the two of you?”

“A serious lack of enjoyable people,” Stiles sighed in an exaggerated manner.

“You poor boy,” Peter cooed. “I bet you feel all left out,” the camera didn’t quite capture the sparkle in his eyes.

“He’s just a whore in need of attention,” Allison said with an eye roll, earning an elbow in her ribs for the comment.

“I am no such thing,” Stiles huffed. “I just have a certain taste, unlike Miss. _Yes Please_ ,” Stiles retorted with a breathy tone.

“I’ve heard worse from you,” Allison pointed out, momentarily forgetting her father was on the other side of the camera. “I walked in on you during –”

Allison seemed to collect herself with a blush over to her father.

“During what?” Peter asked.

“Pervert,” Stiles grinned.

“I’ll be happy to show you just how perverted I can be gorgeous,” Peter shot back, one arm moving around Chris’ chest.

“I am not going to let you meet them,” Allison promised Stiles.

“Hush honey,” Stiles grinned, his teeth on show as he kept his eyes on Peter. “I have a very refined taste, what makes you think you would even meet _one_ of my standards?” he asked, his voice dropping into his ‘sexy tone’ as Allison had referred to it. One that had worked on many men in the past.

“You really shouldn’t challenge him,” Chris offered, his voice slightly rough.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles hissed under his breath, _that_ voice sending all sorts of images into his mind, mainly how Chris would sound after waking up, or a vigorous throat fucking.

“Just what standards do you have pretty?” Peter asked, his own filthy voice sending another shockwave through Stiles along with the words he had said.

“Why did I agree to this?” Allison asked out loud, knowing that none of them were paying attention to her anymore.

“I like my men older,” Stiles grinned wickedly. “Kids _never_ know the _right_ things to do to really make the night _fun_.”

Chris heard Peter’s quiet groan next to his ear. A wide grin came over his face as he considered just how much this seemed to be effecting Peter.

“Older, check,” Chris smirked, reaching behind him with his free hand and pulling Peter closer to him.

“Strong,” Stiles mused, “not a necessity I guess, but it makes things much more _interesting_.”

“You like to be manhandled?” Chris asked, his own thoughts running away.

“You _could_ say that,” Allison had hissed. “We are stopping this before I have to listen to him jack off,” she said firmly.

“Oh sweetheart,” Peter sighed. “If you leave, we’ll handle _that_.”

“You are all sick!” Allison threw her hands up into the air. “I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea. You’re all dead to me. I walked in on him doing puppy play,” she said as she crossed her arms. She knew that her announcement would do little to embarrass Stiles, especially since he had done nothing to stop the play when she had stumbled in.

What she didn’t expect, however, was her father to hum thoughtfully before stating, “It’s been a while since I’ve done that but we could try it again.”

Shaking her head firmly, she nope'd right out of the conversation. She didn’t even say her goodbyes as she stood and left the room. She could hear Stiles’ laughter behind her.


	2. The Airport

“Would you just calm down?” Allison sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. They had  _ finally _ gotten off the plane but all Stiles could do was bounce on his toes, glancing around at every possible chance. 

“They can’t even be here yet,” Allison pointed out, they hadn’t passed the final security checks. Therefore, her dad was still somewhere else and out of sight.

“But Ally!” Stiles whined.

“Don’t you dare,” she snapped. “I’m letting you do whatever you’re planning so no. I am not giving into anything else.”

“But Ally,” Stiles grinned, the whine disappearing. “I want to see the hot dad’s.”

“Please don’t call him that,” Allison groaned.

“They are Daddy as fuck and you know it,” Stiles smirked.

“I know no such thing,” she sighed.

Allison made a point of ignoring Stiles’ snigger. She ignored the fact he was watching her, amused beyond belief.

“You do remember I was  _ there _ when you were so drunk you talked about how hot he was,” Stiles pointed out, laughing and dodging her arm when it stuck out.

“Shut up!” she hissed, glaring at Stiles, debating on whether it was worth chasing him around the airport and being watched closely by security because of the odd behaviour. The urge to make Stiles stop talking was too strong.

Thankfully, a gruff voice broke in before she could give chase.

“This man bothering you Miss?”

She looked over to the security guard, a gentle smile in place as mischief danced in her eyes.

“No Sir,” Allison said sweetly, meeting Stiles’ eyes. The other had crept closer when the man had spoken. “I was just reminding my  _ brother  _ here how inappropriate it would be if he decided to go with the plan of kissing our father hello.”

Allison did her best to hold back her cackles as the security guard’s eyes widened and as Stiles choked and spluttered behind him.

“That - that is totally - I wasn’t - we aren’t related,” he forced out in a scandalised tone.

The security guard took a step away from Stiles before coughing awkwardly.

“Take care and be responsible guys,” he said gruffly before leaving as fast as he could.

Once the man was out of sight, Allison doubled over in laughter as Stiles tried to fight his own amusement and hold onto the outrage.

“That wasn’t nice,” he scolded.

“ _ That _ was payback,” Allison grinned. “Now  _ please _ , don’t let me hear you call him dad,” she begged.

Stiles just laughed, linking his arm with Allison’s as they skipped off.

Much to Allison’s amusement, when Stiles had come face-to-face with Chris, he didn’t do anything that he had said he  _ might _ do. He didn’t throw his arms around the man, nor did he said anything  _ suggestive _ like he had been hinting at. No, Stiles was just stood, staring helplessly at Chris. Those  _ eyes _ , a pale pure blue. That  _ hair _ . The man in front of him was even more than the camera had made him out to be. Stiles never wanted to look away.

“You must be Stiles.”  _ That voice _ ! Stiles was never going to survive.

Stiles turned to the new voice, the one that seemed more  _ real _ than what he had heard over the internet.  _ Those eyes _ . Not quite as pale as Chris’ were, a slightly deeper blue, but still mesmerising. Not too far away from the eyes was the mouth, lips pulled into a lazy smirk that just begged for Stiles to get acquainted with it.

Stiles saw Allison move to hug her dad as she laughed at Stiles starstruck expression. 

Glaring over to Allison, Stiles seemed to realise that he was alive. Turning back to Peter, he adopted a lazy grin as he let himself look over the man. He was lickable. That was all that came to mind. Stiles would love to get him out of that teasingly low-cut V-neck, or even leave him in it until he was begging Stiles to let him strip. What Stiles would do to get his mouth on that man’s neck.

“Patrick right?” Stiles asked, trying not to lose his teasing smirk when Allison snorted behind him. Stiles held his hand out, waiting for Peter to take it. Stiles’ smirk twitched at Peter’s offended expression.

“I guess I didn’t make a good impression,” Peter sighed, he took Stiles’ hand and brought it to his lips. “The name is Peter pretty,” Peter purred, noting the blood rushing into Stiles’ cheeks.

“Peter pretty?” Stiles repeated, “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Peter growled half-heartedly.

In the process of turning, Stiles noticed the familiar security uniform. It could have been a different man, but Stiles grinned widely.

“Oh no,” he heard Allison grumble when she noticed his expression.

“Oh  _ yes _ ,” Stiles said back, without looking. He missed the amused look Chris and Peter exchanged.

“Should I cover my ears?” she asked, following Stiles’ gaze and noticing the same guard. She let out a laugh, “I  _ dare _ you,” she choked out.

Stiles turned, meeting Allison’s eyes with his own predatory grin. He glanced back over to the guard, humming happily when he was looking their way. Stiles caught Peter’s eye and winked before focusing on Chris. He tilted his head for a second, debating the  _ best _ way to do this.

Deciding to just go for it, Stiles stepped forward and threw his arms around Chris’ shoulders, pulling the stunned man towards him.

“You have three seconds before I do something stupid so push me away now,” Stiles warned quietly, always one to make sure his stupidity isn’t  _ forced _ on other people.

Chris just raised an eyebrow at Peter, who was watching with amusement twinkling in his eyes as Allison was trying her best to hold back her own laughter.

“I gave you the chance,” Stiles grinned, pulling back slightly before pressing his lips to Chris’. It was at the moment of touch when Allison burst into loud.

“Hi,” he said quietly, pulling back enough to look into Chris’ blue eyes. “He saw?” Stiles asked Allison, bouncing on his toes when he pulled back further.

“Ran away,” Allison cackled.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles laughed, high-fiving Allison before linking arms with her again. “Let’s get outta here.”

“I feel like we’re missing something,” Chris noted.

“I feel left out,” Peter shrugged. “Do I get my own kiss  _ Christopher _ ?”

Chris rolled his eyes, making sure Allison wasn’t looking before he let pulled Peter into his own kiss, drawing it out longer than Stiles had done.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he heard from ahead of them. “I am so getting in the middle of that,” Stiles promised.

“You are disgusting,” Allison sighed.

“You’ve said I can,” Stiles pointed out, glancing back again and meeting Peter’s open eyes.

“Not while I’m around,” Allison reminded him, pulling him forward and leaving Peter and Chris to grab the bags. 

“Then disappear,” Stiles laughed, nudging her with his hip. “I want to climb them like trees.”

“So  _ children _ ,” Peter said, catching up to them both. “How was the college experience?”

“Fun,” Stiles grinned, unlinking himself from Allison to fall into step with Peter. “Learnt a lot, made some very nice brief friends, lessons weren’t so informative,” he teased. “There is only so much you can learn from oral presentations after all.”

“I bet,” Peter agreed. “It’s good to increase your extracurricular skills.”

“Fun too,” Stiles interrupted. “People pretty much begged me to join their study groups, ‘parrently I am a great teacher.”

“I’m taking the front,” Allison said loudly.

“I’m sure Stiles and I will be perfectly happy in the back,” Peter purred.

“Ecstatic,” Stiles agreed. “We’ll have fun.”

Stiles was man enough to admit that he was out of his element. He tried to hold back, to stick to the agreements he had made to Allison. It was difficult when Peter was next to him, having sat in the middle of the backseat, his legs spread and his hand high on Stiles’ thigh.

“You seem quiet,” Peter pointed out, spreading his fingers out on the covered leg.

“Me? Quiet?” Stiles snickered. “Impossible, isn’t that right Ally?” he said louder. He fell silent once again when Peter leant closer.

“Now Stiles, don’t lie to  _ Daddy _ ,” Peter chastised.

“Fuck,” Stiles exhaled.

“Language baby boy,” Peter sighed. “If you have something to say you need to say it nicely.”

Stiles huffed, he gripped Peter’s hand and moved it to his crotch, letting him feel how hard he was and how  _ inappropriate  _ it was.

“I know,” Peter almost sung, squeezing the bulge slightly. “I could smell it the moment you saw us. You practically announced it to the whole airport.”

“Of course you’re supernatural,” Stiles’ head fell back as he groaned. “That really shouldn’t be hot.”

“Should I be offended about you clearly having a kink?” Peter asked.

“You love it,” Stiles stuck his tongue out.

“Always a sucker for a pretty face,” Peter agreed.

“A good sucker?” Stiles asked, letting his eyes flutter open as he looked over to Peter.

“You’ll need to find out,” Peter pointed out, slowly dragging his hand away from Stiles’ crotch.

“Tease,” Stiles groaned.

“Where did you find him?” Chris asked Allison, smirking at the yelp behind him. 

“Best friend of an ex,” Allison shrugged. “We got along and agreed to all share a house this year -”

“Lots of alcohol,” Stiles piped up. “Couldn’t resist. Your daughter is a sucker of alcohol,” he grinned, sending a wink over to Peter. “Some reason, she didn’t ever thank me in the same way.”

“I’ve heard where you’ve been,” Allison pointed out.

“I’ve heard lots of things,” Stiles pointed out, leaning forward until his hands were on Chris’ seat. “I’m not sure what you did to her but there is no trace of inn- _ oh _ -cence,” Stiles stuttered, feeling Peter’s hand sneak under his top and glide up his back. “She’s the devil,” Stiles repeated, his voice slightly breathier at the warm touch.

“I’m more innocent than you,” Allison pointed out, looking back and shaking her head at Peter. “Where did you find him?” she asked her dad.

“Midnight hookup,” Peter explained smoothly. “Your  _ daddy _ got obsessed.”

“That isn’t true mutt,” Chris said with his own smirk. They had both been infatuated with each other.

“Whatever you say dear,” Peter purred. “Turn left,” he added, waiting for the oncoming curse as the car turned quickly.

Stiles sat back, wriggling at the touch of Peter.

“So, how much will I have to beg to get you all to myself?” Stiles asked. He looked forward for a second before looking back to Peter, “Both of you,” he added.

“Oh pretty,” Peter said softly. “How could we refuse to let you, how did you put it? Climb us like trees?”

Stiles blushed as Peter chuckled. The man unbuckled his own seatbelt before doing the same to Stiles’.

“Whoa man, what you doing?” he said, looking over to Allison’s disapproving gaze.

“Just getting comfy,” Peter said innocently, he shuffled over to behind Allison’s seat, holding a hand out for Stiles to join him. “Join me?”

Stiles was helpless. Especially when Peter let his eyes flash to a more intense blue.

“You fucker,” he hissed, cursing slightly more as he scrambled in the cramped space.

“I told you already, that language isn’t suitable,” Peter helped steady Stiles on his lap, squeezing his waist in warning.

“Sorry Daddy,” Stiles grinned. “Maybe you should make it so I can’t talk?”

“How should I do that my pretty boy?” Peter asked. 

They both ignored Allison’s annoyed huff in front of them. Stiles just grinned more as he pushed forward and met Peter’s lips. There was a moment where Stiles gasped as his cock brushed against Peter’s own half-hard one.

Peter’s hands moved from Stiles’ waist, squeezing the young man’s ass as he helped moved him so he was rocking against him the best he could. Every gasp and moan that was released into his mouth only fueled his own desire to have Stiles in between him and Chris.

“We’re going to get pulled over,” Chris pointed out, letting himself look back as they stopped at a red light.

Peter pulled Stiles back slightly, grinning at the small pants he made.

“Let your daughter take over and join us?” he suggested, feeling the annoyance radiating from the girl. Peter let out his own groan as Stiles’ head fell forward and attached his mouth onto his neck. He wasn’t gentle, pressing bites into the skin and wrapping a hand in Peter’s hair to pull his head to the side for better access.

“Fuck, don’t you even mark?” Stiles huffed, his breath cooling the spots that had been bitten.

“Joys of the werewolf,” Peter chuckled.

“Fuck me,” Stiles said quietly.

“Later baby, we need to get to the house first and then I’ll do whatever you want. I can even get Christopher to join us,” Peter teased, letting Stiles press another messy kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and probably last chapter will be pure smut. Lots of filth. So much. Like all the daddy kink and puppy play because I am shameless.


End file.
